


To Worship a Goddess

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Body Worship, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Gentle Kissing, Hot Springs & Onsen, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Kissing under a waterfall, Original Character(s), Soft Lydia Martin, Soft Stiles Stilinski, Soft Touching, Spa Day, Spa Treatments, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stiles and Lydia are in love, Stydia, Swimming, Teasing, Vacation, married stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: The weekend of their anniversary trip is here and Stiles is determined to give Lydia everything she deserves and more.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 7





	To Worship a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Honestly there aren't really any warnings for this, it's probably the most fluffy thing I wrote for Kintober so far.
> 
> This is a sequel to my story Chocolate Kisses but you don't need to read that one to understand this one. 
> 
> This is day 27 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kinks are Intercrural and Body Worship .
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

After a long grueling week of work the weekend Stiles had planned the spa getaway for their anniversary was finally here and the FBI Agent was more than ready to leave Beacon Hills behind and get this show on the road. He was planning to have a weekend full of rest and relaxation, complete with couple’s massages, spa treatments that he knows his wife is looking forward to and plenty of sex. Stiles had just finish hooking up the portal crystal Anna had given him for this trip into the jeep, which would give him and Lydia plenty of time to enjoy the amenities the resort has to offer by instantly transporting the couple to and from the Spa, when his wife came out carrying the last of their bags.

“Lyds we’re going away for three days not a month, do we really need to bring all this?”

“Stiles did you even look at the dress code for the restaurants in the resort? Or even the dress code for the resort itself?”

“Uhhhh noooo? I asked Jackson for help finding a resort since he and Ethan go to a lot of them and he told me this one was the best they’ve gone to, so I went with it. He never told me about a dress code for this place.”

‘Figured as much.’ Lydia thinks fondly as she tosses her husband a garment bag and tells him to go change before they leave, smiling softly at Stiles grumblings that his current clothes are fine as he heads inside to change. The banshee is about to get into the jeep when Mrs. Sappirio is suddenly behind, scaring the daylights out of the younger woman. 

“Oh I’m so sorry for frightening you dear, I just saw you and your handsome husband outside and wanted to come say hello.”

“I-It’s not a problem Mrs. Sappirio, how are you?”

“Oh you know as good as I can be with these old bones. That’s an awful lot of bags are you two going somewhere?”

“Ah yes Stiles booked a spa date for us for our wedding anniversary.” 

“Oh how thoughtful, he’s such a sweet young man. Where are you two…”

Lydia is saved from another round of questions from their well-meaning but nosy neighbour when Stiles stumbles out of the house, tripping on the welcome mat as he locks the door and makes his way to the car. Her husband expertly dodges the older woman’s questions by stating they are in a bit of a rush to make the reservations and quickly wishes their neighbour a good day, flashing her a charming smile that has the older woman blushing before she wonders off in search of more gossip. Lydia laughs softly as her husband lets loose a loud sigh of relief when they are free of the older woman, mumbling that their neighbour was definitely a detective or some sort of spy in a past life before the two of them climb into the jeep and head out. Stiles drives towards the FBI’s supernatural unit’s designated portal zone, a private road deep in the preserve where their agents can safely port between zones to quickly get across the country without catching the public’s eye. 

“Brace yourself babe, it’ll be a bit of a rough landing.”

Stiles warns as he activates the crystal engulfing the jeep in a bright light before the vehicle lurches forward as they are teleported across the country. The jeep’s front tires hit the ground hard as they land on the FBI’s private road in Vermont before Stiles makes a series of turns to bring them out onto the main road and heads towards the resort. Twenty minutes later the couple stare in awe as the huge antique New England style lodge, nestled into the mountain side and surrounded by lush forest, comes into view.

“Damn Jacks didn’t tell me this place was this fancy, good call on changing babe.”

“Mmmm let’s find a spot to park and check in. I can’t wait to check out their spa!”

Pulling into a spot the two of them hop out of the car throwing on their coats, the air a bit chilly this far north, as they head into the resort and make their way to the front desk. Stiles shifts uncomfortably while they walk through the lobby, the hairs on the back of his neck raising as he feels sharp eyes watching them before grabbing Lydia’s hand tightly when they reach the front desk.

“Good Morning, did you two get lost? I can help direct you to where you’re going.”

A young woman behind the counter says, a bright smile on her face as she pulls out a series of maps while Stiles stares dumbfounded, his face red in embarrassment, as to why she would immediate think they were lost and didn’t belong here. ‘Sure we aren’t dressed to the nines but we can easily afford this place.’ Stiles thinks, frowning as he tightens his hold on Lydia’s hand before he clears his throat and stops the woman’s questions about their destination.

“Uhhh no we umm, we actually have a reservation here under the name M. Stilinski. I was referred here by a Jackson Whittemore, he mentioned I should pass his name on when we checked in.”

Stiles’ frown deepens when the woman in front of them freezes as she stares at them, shifting his weight when he notices more employees around them freezing as well. His wife tightens her hold on his arm when she notices how close some of the employees were to them before the woman in front of them recovers and leans forward to take a deep inhale, her smile brightening as she returns to her position and the employees in the lobby back off.

“Sorry about that Mr. Stilinski I wasn’t able to catch your scents when you came in and assumed you two were some not in the know travellers or worse hunters. Please accept my humble apology sir for putting you two on edge, our resort is only for the supernatural and humans associated with a pack, coven etc. so security is our upmost priority. Mr. Whittemore had called us earlier in the week to let us know he was sending you two our way. Let me just check your IDs and get you checked into your suit sir. 

“Stiles did Jackson tell you this resort was for the supernatural only before you booked it?”

“No, no he did not and I have a feeling he purposely left that tidbit of information out when he helped me book this place.”

Lydia hums, her mind working out a plan to get back at the hybrid wolf for setting her husband up to be embarrassed when they checked in, almost positive it’s part of the two men’s latest prank war with each other, before the front counter clerk is introducing herself as Sarah, handing them their room keys, their ID badges that they need to keep on them at all times while in the resort and tells the couple to call the front desk if they need anything at all. The two of them are quickly meet by a bellhop who instructs them to allow their resort’s team to park their vehicle and bring their bags to the room free of charge as an apology for the earlier misunderstanding. Stiles hesitantly hands over the keys to his mom’s jeep, glad he had gotten Anna to charm the vehicle years ago to protect it against threats and restore it so it runs as if it was brand new, before they are lead towards a huge lounge to book their services and dinner reservations for the next 3 days. An hour later the couple are lead to their suit where the bellhop from earlier is waiting to hand back the FBI agent’s keys and informs them they have four hours until lunch is served on the 5th floor lounge before quickly leaving the two of them alone. 

“Damn this place is nice! What do you wanna do first Lyds?”

Flipping through the amenities booklet Lydia stops on the page for the couple’s exclusive open air hot springs, grinning when she notices a particular paragraph of information regarding the springs. Instructing her husband to change into his bathing suit the banshee pulls out one of her skimpier bikinis she had brought specifically to tease her husband, flashing him a sickly sweet smile when Stiles catches sight of her swimsuit, his face blushing a deep red colour, before wrapping herself up in the complimentary fluffy white robes they are required to wear when going to the springs or pools. Grabbing her husband’s hand once he changes and has his robe secured, making sure to grab their room cards and IDs, Lydia leads him down towards the hot spring, her body giddy at the prospect of playing with him in the warm water. The two of them push through fogged glass doors after clearing the security at the entrance, staring in awe at the huge natural hot spring that stretches deep into a cave carved into the side of the mountain, the chilly Vermont air warmed by the steam of the hot water. 

“Lyds are you sure it’s open right now? There’s no one here.”

“Mmmh that’s because the whole area is spelled for optimal privacy, especially for couple’s who want to get a little frisky.”

The banshee says with a wink as she walks towards one of the available lounge chair, dropping her robe and shoes off before she treads into the hot water, moaning as the heat spreads through her body. Stiles rushes to follow his wife into the inviting warm water, tossing his things on the chair beside Lydia’s, his cock semi hard at the idea of being able to fool around with his gorgeous wife in the hot springs before diving into the hot spring. The two of them swim together in the warm waters, kissing and touching each other as they relax under the gentle waves of the water. Moving deeper into the spring the couple find a floating hut in the centre seemingly empty before an employee and other couples appear sitting, drinking and laughing around the bar once they get closer enough to hut.

“Good Morning can I offer the two of you complimentary clay masks? They are guaranteed to brighten your skin and reduce lines!”

Nodding Lydia and Stiles swim closer to grab the offered clay, rubbing it all over their faces using the provided mirrors before they order drinks, the banshee getting a chocolate orange tea while her husband gets a minty watermelon iced tea. The couple chat with mated mermaid pair as they wait for their drinks with Stiles asking a question after question, excited to meet real life mermaids after only ever reading about them in the FBI’s bestiary with Lydia apologizing for her overeager husband. The mermaids simply wave off her apologies, stating they can sense Stiles’ pure intentions and are more than happy to answer his questions before inviting the two of them to have lunch with the pair so they can continue chatting once they’re drinks are ready. Waving goodbye to the mermaids Stiles leans against the hut’s counter grinning like a kid in a candy store, dragging the banshee close to his side before pressing a soft kiss to her lips as they wait for their drinks. The two of them don’t have to wait too long before they are once again swimming through the warm water, drinks in hand, as they continue to explore the hot spring, moving towards the cave covered area. 

“Damn this is good! Wanna try Lyds?”

Moving closer Lydia takes a delicate sip of her husband’s drink, staring up at him with hooded eyes as she runs a hand along his abs, playing the hem of his swim shorts before slipping her inside to squeeze at his cock. Stiles hisses at the hand around his cock and loses his footing, almost spilling his drink as his wife teases him before she quickly pulls her hand out of his shorts and swims away laughing softly. The human’s cheeks burn while his wife continues her melodic laugh as he swims after her and wraps an arm around her waist once he catches up, pulling her into his chest before pressing his lips against her neck. 

“Damn Lyds when’d you get so mean baby?”

“Oh I’m mean now, am I?”

“Mmmh the meanest, good thing I have a thing for genius strawberry blonde mean girls.”

Stiles says nibbling on her ear as he slips his hand inside her bikini bottom to rub at her clit, teasing his wife until she’s shaking in his arm, close to her orgasm, before pulling away completely, flashing her a shit eating grin while he swims deeper into the cave, pleased by her frustrated shriek. Finishing his drink Stiles drops if off on one of the floating tables before diving under the water to swim behind his wife, quickly scooping her out of the water to press soft kisses into her spine. Lydia yelps as she’s lifted out of the water, moaning when she realizes Stiles is the one pressing his lips against her back before she yells at him to put her down, scowling at his loud laugh when he twists her to face him as soon as her feet touch the bottom of the spring. Careful of her drink Stiles pulls his wife into his chest as he presses his lips against the base of her wet neck, trailing kisses up her neck before cupping her face and pressing his lips against her, moaning when she parts her lips to allow his tongue inside her mouth. The couple trade tender kisses as they move together in the gentle waves of the hot springs, Stiles’ hand running along Lydia’s body, softly touching her warm skin. Pulling his lips away Stiles tells his wife to finish her tea so they can go under the water fall in the back of the cave, leisurely drifting towards it as his wife sips her tea while wrapped up in his arms. Lydia finishes her drink as she and her husband reach the beautiful waterfall pouring out of a hole in the cave’s wall, dropping off her cup on a designated floating table before Stiles lovingly pulls her towards the falling water, sighing as the warm water rains down against their bodies. Her husband wraps his arms around her waist, one hand slipping beneath her bikini top to grab at her boob while the other dips into her bikini bottom, his fingers rubbing against her nipple and clit while his mouth attaches to her neck. 

“Mmmmh so good baby.”

Lydia moans, slipping her hand behind her body to rub at his cock through his swim trunks before finally managing to slip it out and tuck it between her thighs, squeezing her legs closed around his massive length to create so friction. Dragging her hand up to his hair the banshee grips his wet hair, shivering at his deep groan, and pulls his head forward to whisper in his ear.

“Think you can get off between my thighs baby?”

“Lyds you’re so fucking beautiful I could get off just staring at you and doing nothing else.”

Stiles whispers hotly into her ear before dragging his tongue down her neck and seals his mouth around the space between her shoulder and the bottom of her neck, sucking a mark into her skin as he starts to rut between her thighs. Lydia shivers at the feeling of his cock sliding against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs as his fingers continue to stroke her before he drags his lips up her neck to whisper sweet words of praise into her ear.

“Mmmh Lyds love you so much baby. You’re literally my perfect strawberry blonde goddess. Love the way you squirm and pant on my fingers. Love the way you lean into my touches and steal my sweaters when you’re cold. God it drives me crazy when you make those cute little soft snores in your sleep while you’re lying against my chest.” 

“Ahh Stiles…”

“Love how wet you get for me baby, it makes me so hot and bothered when I think about your soaked cunt just waiting for me to get my mouth on it or fill it to them brim with my fat cock. Gods Lydia you’re so fucking perfect baby, I sometimes can’t believe someone as beautiful and smart as you actually loves me. You’re it for me, my one and only.”

“You’re it for me to Sti. There’s no one else in this world that I want by my side baby, no one but you Mieczysław.”

Stiles groans deeply at the perfect pronunciation of his first name, picking the speed his fingers are moving to make Lydia cry out in pleasure. The banshee’s thighs trembling in effort to stay tight around her husband’s cock as he works her closer to her orgasm while pressing praise into her skin and rutting between her legs. Lydia tightens her grip in his hair as she comes, her thighs parting as her lower body spasms from the aftershocks of her orgasm before Stiles is wrapping an arm around her thighs to keep them tight as he chases his pleasure, his lips whispering more words of praise into every area of her skin he can reach. Lydia finally feels his cock throb between her thighs as he comes, briefly coating her legs in his release before the warm water washes it away, the waterfall still raining down on the them. Pushing her husband deeper into the waterfall the two of them stumble into a warm, open cave hidden behind the falling water, smiling softly at each other as they climb up on the smooth stone surface and press their lips against each other’s bodies. The couple press soft kisses and words of loving and tender praise into each other’s flesh, dragging their lips and hands along the planes of their bodies, until an announcement stating lunch will be served in 30 minutes is played. Sliding back into the warm water the two of them return to their chairs, quickly drying off and wrapping themselves in their warm robes before heading off to meet the mermaid couple for lunch, content to enjoy their relaxing weekend getaway in peace and quiet.


End file.
